Fudge
Fudge The Guinea Pig '''(Fudgington Fuzzybutt-Fudgllesbury Raisin Chocolate Porcellus Cavy-Doofar III; born May 7th 2011), also known as '''Fudge Piggy, Pudger and Blob-A-Lot, is a mythical Guinea Pig who apparently has the ability to Time Travel, and has thus had a life consisting of thousands and thousands of years. Early Life Fudge was born on the planet Earth, which is located in The Universe (an entirley different Ultraverse to The Master Finger ). She was born on the 7th of May in Whitehall Garden Centre, Lacock, Wiltshire, England in a litter of two. She was the 3rd daughter of her father, Squeakers and the first of her mother, Caramel. Fudge's brother is called Piggles. Soon after her birth, she was moved from her brother and parents, and into a small pen, where she was introduced to her older half-sister, Snowflake. The Fudge lived there with her sister for the first month of her life. Adoption On the 15th of June 2011, Fudge and Snowflake were purchased by The Moules Family of Box. The choice was between Fudge & Snowflake, and Snowflake's two brothers - Scumper and Digger. The Moules' chose Fudge and her sister as they were female - and were being bought for Mia Moules' 6th birthday. Fudge and Snowflake were bought for £30 each. On the 18th of June they were transported in a box to Corsham. For one night, they lived in the conservatory of a house in Tellcroft Close. They were transported to Box on the 19th of June, and have lived there ever since. Adventures Fudge had many adventures in her life. One day, she was marooned in Africa, with Snowflake, Marty and Gloria. They were rescued by a tribe of guinea pigs. The village chief spotted a birthmark shaped like Africa on Fudge's lip - he also had this birthmark. He then revealed that he was Fudge and Snowflake's father, Squeakers, who had escaped the Whitehall breeding program in 2012 and formed a tribe in Africa. After a year of living here, Fudge and Snowflake left to go to New York Zoo - where they met a noobish lion cub named Ry-aaaaann. This lion wanted to be wild and ran away and it was up to the guineas, a squirrel, Ryan's dad, a giraffe, snake, a koala called Nigel, Kronk, that wolf from Hoodwinked, Sheriff "Sheriff" Stone '''and '''a wildebeest called blag. They followed Ryan to a boat, occupied by a herd of wildebeest. They used this to escape the exploding island which started exploding when Fudge ate the cork blocking the volcano from erupting. After a day, Fudge and Snowflake left the boat on a small raft. Fudge took the main ship's fuel despite her boat running on a battery and solar power. Snowflake later discovered that the main boat sank because of this. After several weeks at sea, Fudge and Snowflake were rescued by a European circus, where they we reunited with their old buds Marty and Gloria. The guineas wanted to go home and knew that the circus would be in London. After Marty dressed up in polka dots and started singing the piggies called a tiger named Vitaly who couldn't fit through a 5mm ring Fat. They were left in the Thames when Jedward shot past on a speedboat. The guineas kicked jedward of and turned the boat out to sea so they could reach Bristol. However on the way they crashed on to a ferry which was going to France and Fudge said that she would fancy a holiday so they went to Disneyland Paris. They came back on the euro tunnel and road several trains to Box Tunnel. They arrived home and ate food. Shortly after arriving Fudge said that she fancies a nice old Welsh cream tea, so the duo head off to Cardiff on the back of their trusty steed, Toby. On the way Fudge was kidnapped by a buzzard and Toby and Snowy had to rescue her. They did but Fudge and Snowy fell down a manhole, through the kingdom of the mole people, lead by Hans Moleman, and into the Land of Cavietopia. They were then told the history of the war of the buzzards by Pat.Two minutes after the two little pigs were captured and Taken to the King of the Buzzards, King Vulture. The king was about to kill the two when snowy rolled away with Fudge and they escaped. Trivia *Fudge is often called fatter than Snowflake despite weighing nearly 20 grams less *Fudge is a cross between a Rex and an Abyssinian - her father was an Abyssinian and her mother was a Rex. *She has a birthmark shaped like the continent of Africa on her lower lip. *Fudge enjoys hiding in The Base *Fudge's favourite places are The Purple House, The Logs, The Base, The Hutch (old), The Hutch (new), Theo's Bed, Theo's Onesie and the squishy pillow. *Fudge went missing in March 2014, but was found around 3 minutes later in a bag of guinea pig museli, happily eating *Fudge attempted to escape the hutch in Summer 2012, and again a year later, but was rescued both times *Fudge stared in the movie "The Fudge and Snowflake Movie" as well as a cameo in it's prequel "Darren's Life" *Fudge has written an autobiography: "Eat, Squeak, Poop, Repeat - The Story of Fudge" *Fudge's great-great-great-great-grandfather, Willbur, was the pet of the inventor of the Hobnob *Fudge has had many jobs a full list can be found here *Fudge is more timid and shy than her sister Snowflake *Fudge is described as a "very greedy piggy" *Fudge has brown eyes with a dark blue iris and pupil. *When Fudge is scared you can see the whites of her eyes. *Fudge had an ingrown fingernail during 2013 -which grew due to her not spending time gnawing her nails - but it has since broken off *Fudge's toenail once cracked and started bleeding *Fudge has a more muffled, quiet and slightly lower-pitched voice than Snowflake *Fudge has very fuzzy hair *She was named Fudge after the fudge-coloured stripes on her *She was going to be named Raisin or Chocolate, which are now her middle names *In late 2014, Fudge started bullying her older sister, but has stopped as of November *Fudge has revealed that in South Dakota, Fudge Drumsticks are a rare delicacy - mainly eaten by Fudge. * Fudge's paternal grandmother, Dottie, is a great-great-great-great-grandaughter of Queen Bellubulub of Cavietopia. Ancestry Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Rodent Category:Animals Category:Small creatures Category:Fudge and Snowflake's Family Category:Fudge Category:Fatty Category:Descendants of Queen Bellubulub of Cavietopia Category:Dumb